


两京赋

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [13]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《上弦の月》。





	两京赋

题记：  
必也辞荣，许归西洛。幸而未死，获见东封。  
——宋·王禹偁《求致仕第一表》（代赵侍中作）

举头闻喜鹊 只言官家巡西洛  
东京旧识相召 振衣弹冠朝金阙  
对坐话无多 忽见架上李氏墨  
因想当年抹面 大笑开匣皆赐我

十年调鼎鼐  
依日月 理阴阳 人情翻覆须臾改  
三载恩义绝  
久离别 长相思 惜分飞 岂期胶漆作胡越

当时俱少年 君立志出乡关 未将归期说  
终衣锦回 搔首头白 把盏问「都城难迁奈若何  
吾弟非知己 百年民力殚 卿老成谋国」  
肝肠寸结 音容惨咽 尊前语「敢负所托」

—M—

襟怀渐老却 奏请官家守西洛  
东京天子下诏 牵衣顿足拦辞阙  
临行封赠多 忽道笙歌亦寂寞  
因咏桃花半面 御制诗题「勿忘我」

七寸尝互握  
叹故人 心如铁 铸就而今家国错  
一笑泯恩仇  
胡未灭 鬓先秋 对镜吟 去后江山凭谁守

当时俱少年 君欲飞摩苍天 未将衷情说  
终垂死别 执手凝噎 挥泪问「此时此夜奈若何  
先皇长已矣 弃捐勿复念 卿何不姑留」  
肝肠寸结 莫翻离歌 涕泣语「狐死首丘」

一拜相 酬挚友 天下俯瞰  
二拜相 酬敌寇 锱铢必还   
三拜相 酬万民 太平长安  
千秋功过 知我罪我

—M—

长安风云散 忆昔五陵轻薄 几曾惜开元  
吾终不怨 只如初见 滁州月 一片冰心玉壶转  
汴梁雪千里 为君启蓬门 天地亦失声  
北邙山下 流水浮灯 洛阳花胜去年红

—E—


End file.
